every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
To delete
The morning of April second brought Emma's thirty-third birthday. Despite it being her birthday, Emma still had to work. She and Jessie had a meeting with the council about whether or not Emma was to continue the search for Adaya. (Since Adaya was part of the magical community, Emma was handling her disappearance case but not Adaya's father's case since he wasn't magical.) Emma also had to speak to Ruby and later Kira's parents to see what new information had been learned about Superiors. The other chosen one case Emma had to handle was the capture of a typical evil witch who was causing trouble in India. Standing by the front door putting her shoes on, Emma and Jax finished their conversation they had started at breakfast while Jessie was there as well getting on her shoes. (She was required to attend the meeting because she was her mother's manager.) Emma and Jessie both jumped when startled by a knock on the door. It was Jessie who opened the front door. “Hey, Gigi,” Emma said greeting her visitor as Jessie hugged Gigi and Jax waved to her. “Tony and I are on our way to the airport for our honey moon. I just wanted drop by and wish my good old B.F.F a happy thirty-three before I left,” Gigi stated looking beyond happy to be going on her honey moon- the extra happyniess came from the fact she was getting to escape from the four teenagers and the cranky toddler living in her house. Emma smiled and thanked her with a hug. Gigi looked over at Jax as Emma backed up. “How's it going Jax?” Gigi asked him. “All is good,” Jax replied. Gigi nodded to him and said to all three of them, “I should get going, Tony's waiting in the car.” Emma nodded and gave her a hug. Gigi then received another from Jessie and a third from Jax. “Behave on your trip. Have too much fun and Shane won't be the baby of the household anymore,” Jax teased. Gigi let out a laugh and turned to head out of the mansion. (Jax was very close with Emma's friends, so this sort of teasing always came off as funny rather than awkward.) Emma closed the door, kissed her husband, and then opened a portal she walked through with her daughter. Andi wasn't home when Ethan arrived to pick up his sister for a play-date with Hope, but Luke was. Ethan greeted his father and had a small five second conversation with him before Kira came running into the room having realized her big brother had just arrived. Ethan lifted his little sister into his arms and gave her a tight hug. “Are you ready to go to the park?” Ethan asked still holding her in his arms. Kira nodded all excited and hyper. “Alright, go get your little jacket and your shoes on,” Ethan told her. He let her down and watched dart to the closet next to the front door. “Are Emily and Hope coming?” Kira asked as she put her jacket on and zipped it up. “Baby Phillip too,” Ethan replied nodding. Kira smiled as she put on her pink running shoes. Luke took his little girl into his arms and gave her a hug. He put her back down and said, “have fun, little lady.” Kira nodded smiling as she took a hold of her big brother's right hand. Luke patted his son's shoulder and then watched them leave the house. Ethan and Kira arrived to the park and approached a bench in front of the playground where Emily was sitting. Kira squealed and ran over to Emily landing in her arms and was lifted up for her hug. Once back on her own two feet, Kira joined Hope and Phillip on the playground as Ethan and Emily seated themselves on the bench. “I was wondering,” Emily started off. “Oh no, that can't be good,” Ethan replied teasingly. Emily shot him a look out of fun and continued with what she was saying. “Since Kira and Hope are so close in age, do you think as they get older Hope will still call her aunt Kira or just call her Kira?” Emily asked. Ethan had never thought about this before. “Interesting. I don't know. Hope calls her auntie Kira right now as that's what she's been taught to call her, but they do already consider each other as friends more than aunt and niece,” Ethan replied recalling what he had noticed. “What about Phillip and this baby? What will they call her when they get older?” Emily asked. “Can't say. Chances are all three of our children will call my sister Kira leaving out the aunt part.” The conversation died off and Emily glanced at the kids to check on them. Ethan placed his hand on Emily's baby bump that was seemingly becoming bigger every week. “Speaking of baby number three, when are we going to book an appointment with Lily for the gender reveal?” Ethan asked. “It's still a little early. I won't be six months along for like another week and a half,” Emily replied. “I could try to get us an appointment for the eleventh,” Ethan offered. “Lily is a friend, we can literally just show up and she'd move around everything for us as long as Emma doesn't need her.”